We Love Athletics
by Amber Reina
Summary: Tentang persahabatan dan Atletik.  haha... baca aja.     Jangan lupa review!


**Hallo,**

**Ini fic ke-2 Reina di fandom ini. Semoga suka. ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya rei. Rei cuma minjem charanya saja.**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ada OC, abal, typo bertebaran.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**We Love Athletics**

**By : Ambe/R/eina Tsukuyomi**

**Claire's POV**

Aku berlari menembus hujan.

Tak peduli hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhku ataupun dingin yang menusuk tulangku.

Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh.

Yang aku inginkan hanyalah lari, berlari sejauh mungkin, sampai kaki ini patah sekalipun.

Aku berhenti disebuah tempat, tempat yang familiar untukku. Aku berdiri di lapangan dengan rumput-rumput yang meninggi ditengahnya. Meskipun mataku mulai terasa berat, terlihat ada sesuatu di tengah lapangan. Dengan nafas terengah, kulangkahkan kakiku. Ternyata aku memang pernah ke tempat ini, atau mungkin sering, tapi itu dulu ketika aku dan kedua sahabatku berlatih di sini. Berlatih _high jump_, ya, berlatih _high jump_. Aku menyentuh tiang _high jump_ tersebut, aku merasakan ada bagian kasar di tiang itu. Aku melihatnya lalu tersenyum. Senyumku yang awalnya tulus berubah menjadi miris. Terbesit sebuah penyesalan di benak ini. Aku mencengkram erat baju yang kukenakan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak kencang, berteriak penuh penyesalan dengan bercucuran air mata. Namun itu tak bisa kulakukan. Mataku terasa kering walau dibasahi guyuran hujan yang sangat deras dan suaraku seperti menghilang begitu saja. Berjam-jam aku berlari ditambah tubuhku tersiram hujan membuat kedua mata safirku semakin berat. Lalu aku terjatuh ditengah hujan yang masih deras. Sebelum mataku tertutup sempurna aku melihat seseorang bertopi berdiri di hadapanku. Apa itu kau? Setelah itu pandanganku gelap dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**~Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi~**

"Ketua, bagaimana ini? Tiga bulan lagi pertandingan sedangkan kita kekurangan anggota!"

"Aku tahu, Kai. Aku juga sedang memikirkannya."

Suasana tegang terjadi di ruang klub atletik Mineral High School. Bagaimana tidak, klub mereka kekurangan anggota sementara pertandingan atletik antar SMA tidak lama lagi diadakan. Sang ketua, Cliff, bingung harus bagaimana. Ia duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Klub atletik memang tidak banyak diminati. Hanya segelintir siswa yang masuk ke klub ini, yaitu Kai yang sekaligus wakil ketua, lalu Gray, Ann, Karen, dan Mary sebagai manager. Sebelumnya mereka mempunyai satu anggota lagi, tapi dia sudah keluar dari klub.

"Baiklah," kini di tangan Cliff sudah ada setumpuk kertas, "kita berpencar. Ann dan Karen, kalian ke kelas 3. Lalu Kai, kau ke kelas 2. Aku dan Gray akan ke kelas 1," ujar Cliff sambil membagikan setumpuk brosur kepada anggotanya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Ann ragu.

"Kalau belum dicoba mana kita tahu kan!" seru Gray lalu meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Gray benar. Kalian berjuanglah. Ini satu-satunya harapan kita." Cliff menyusul Gray keluar diikuti anggota lainnya.

Ann dan Karen, dua gadis ini menuju ruang kelas 3 yang berada di lantai dua. Sepanjang perjalanan membagikan brosur, mereka terus digoda oleh para siswa kelas 3. Mungkin Ann sudah terbiasa dengan anak kelas 3, jadi Ann tersenyum maklum saja. Namun Karen berbeda, sepertinya dia mulai jengah. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kusut. Ann menyadari sikap Karen menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai nona-nona manis~" Tiga orang siswa kelas 3 menghadang jalan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menelan ludah. Sebenarnya mereka sedikit takut tapi Ann mencoba berani.

"Senpai, kami anggota klub atletik. Klub kami sedang kekurangan anggota, apa senpai berniat masuk ke klub kami?" jelas Ann sambil menyerahkan lembaran brosur.

"Klub atletik? Tidak menarik. Lebih baik kalian ikut kami saja." Salah satu dari 3 orang itu menarik tangan Ann.

"Kyaaaa! Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan mereka!" Dari jauh seseorang menghentikan perbuatan tiga orang tersebut.

Ketiga orang tersebut mendecih lalu pergi. Penyelamat Ann dan Karen tadi mendekat.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada hawatir. Mata hazelnya berkilau di tambah rambut hitamnya yang diikat. Mereka berdua terpesona melihat makhluk indah di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian sepertinya bukan kelas 3," selidik pemuda itu.

"I-iya, kami dari klub atletik. Klub kami sedang kekurangan anggota." Karen menyerahkan satu lembaran brosur kepada pemuda itu.

"Klub atletik ya. Ah! Begini saja. Aku minta beberapa lembar untuk di tempelkan di setiap kelas. Tidak aman kalau gadis cantik seperti kalian berkeliaran di daerah kelas 3. Bisa-bisa kejadian tadi terjadi lagi," saran pemuda itu.

Ann dan Karen saling berpandangan sesaat lalu mengangguk senang. Karen lalu memberikan setengah dari brosur yang ia bawa.

"O ya, namaku Kyoya dari kelas 3-2. Kalian?"

"A-aku Ann dan dia Karen," jawab Ann tergagap.

"Ann dan Karen," Kyoya berusaha mengingat nama mereka, "Baiklah, nanti aku ke ruang klub kalian kalau ada yang berminat. Jadi serahkan saja padaku," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan dua gadis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ann dan Karen menundukan badan bersamaan. Setelah Kyoya menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ternyata ada orang baik seperti Kyoya-senpai. Ayo kembali ke ruang klub!" ajak Ann.

"Tunggu, ke kantin dulu. Lagipula ini sudah jam istirahat." Karen langsung menarik tangan Ann menuju kantin.

Sementara di bagian Cliff dan Gray, mereka berdua berpencar lagi karena sudah jam istirahat dan pasti sebagian murid ada yang di kelas dan juga di kantin. Gray pergi ke kantin, sedangkan Cliff ke kelas-kelas.

Gray mendatangi kantin yang sudah penuh sesak. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sedikit berat untuknya. Tapi tak apalah, demi klub. Gray segera memulai aksinya, ia membagikan brosur ke seluruh penghuni kantin. Gray merasa lelah, ditambah respon tidak mengenakan meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut beberapa siswa yang ada di sana.

"Hah…" Gray hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia berusaha sabar. Lalu Gray melanjutkan ke luar gedung dimana terdapat cukup banyak siswa yang berkumpul untuk makan siang dengan bento buatan sendiri atau hanya sekedar mengobrol saja. Gray pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Langsung saja Gray mengedarkan brosur ke setiap orang yang ditemuinya sampai brosur itu tersisa satu lembar. Akhirnya Gray memutuskan kembali ke ruang klub saja lagipula jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Ketika melewati lapangan, langkahnya terhenti. Gray melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dengan pakaian olah raga, berdiri tegap menghadap tiang _high jump_. Gray berdiri diam di tempatnya. Matanya memperhatikan gadis itu, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya. Terlihat gadis itu berjalan menjauhi tiang _high jump_ lalu tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan kedepan. Lalu gadis itu berlari kencang dan melompat. Setengah badannya berhasil melewati tiang mistar namun sayang kakinya mengenai tiang mistar sehingga tiang itu pun ikut terjatuh ke matras.

Gray melihat tidak ada gerakan dari gadis itu. Ia mengira mungkin gadis itu pingsan. Gray memasukan sisa lembaran brosur tadi ke kantong blazernya asal lalu berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Setelah sampai disingkirkannya tiang mistar tadi. Gray melihat mata gadis itu terpejam, mungkin pingsan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Hei!" Gray mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu namun tak ada jawaban. Tanpa ba bi bu Gray langsung membopong gadis itu ala bridal style menuju UKS. Baru beberapa langkah Gray berjalan, sebuah suara menganggetkannya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan orang yang ada di kedua tangannya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gadis yang digendongnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang safir yang indah dan dingin.

"Turunkan aku," pinta gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Lalu Gray langsung menurunkannya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun gadis itu langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya di atas kepala Gray.

"Gadis yang aneh." Gray memutuskan untuk membereskan peralatan high jump yang digunakan gadis berambut pirang tadi. Pada saat menaruh tiang mistar ditempatnya Gray menginjak sesuatu. Lalu ia memungutnya. Itu adalah sebuah pin dengan foto yang sepertinya gadis tadi dan dua anak laki-laki di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Di bawahnya tertera nama 'Jack Claire Skye'.

"Jadi namanya Claire.." gumam Gray pelan. Ia memasukan pin itu ke kantong blazernya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**~Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi~**

Jam istirahat terasa sepi di kelas 2-3. Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa siswa termasuk Gray yang sedang melamun ditambah Cliff yang memang selalu mampir ke kelas Gray.

"Hei, Gray." Suara Cliff membuyarkan lamunan Gray.

Cliff menepuk pundak Gray, "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya melamun begini." Cliff merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya hari ini.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Gray memasang mimik wajah senormal mungkin. Namun Cliff tidak semudah itu tertipu. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menurutnya mencurigakan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Aku tahu siapa kau dan mimik wajah seperti itu kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Justru itu mencurigakan." Gray hanya mendengus. Memang sulit mengelabui sahabatnya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau ceritakan masalahmu?" tanya Cliff dengan mata yang seolah berkata ayo-ceritakan-atau-aku-memaksamu-untuk-bercerita.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik." Cliff memasang telinga tajam.

"Hah…" Gray hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah dengar kan?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa hanya menghela nafas?" ucap Cliff sewot lalu meninju bahu Gray.

Gray hanya meringis, "Haha… Maaf, maaf," ujar Gray dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau tidak mau cerita." Akhirnya Cliff menyerah.

"O ya! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kemarin? Apakah ada yang berminat masuk ke klub kita?" tanya Cliff kemudian dengan wajah penasaran.

Gray menggelangkan kepalanya, "Belum ada yang mau bergabung. Yah, kita tunggu satu minggu lagi."

"Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ada dua atau tiga orang yang mau bergabung dengan klub kita. Kalau sampai satu minggu tidak ada kabar juga, terpaksa klub atletik dibubarkan dan kita tidak bisa ikut pertandingan," ujar Cliff lesu.

Gray menatap Cliff prihatin. Lalu pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati gadis yang kemarin yang diketahui bernama Claire berada di lapangan. Kali ini pun Claire mengenakan pakaian olah raga seperti kemarin, dan sepertinya dia akan melakukan _high jump_ lagi. Gray menatap Claire serius sementara Cliff masih dengan keterpurukannya sehingga tidak menyadari Gray yang sedang serius menatap sesuatu.

Dilihat dari jendela kelas Gray, Claire sudah bersiap mengambil posisi bersiap. Lalu Claire berlari, ketika akan melakukan tolakan Gray menyadari sesuatu yang salah. Dan dugaannya tepat, Claire gagal melompat lagi. Gadis itu jatuh terlentang di atas matras. Tidak seperti kemarin, Claire langsung berdiri lalu meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja.

"Claire. Siapa dia?" Terbesit rasa penasaran di benak Gray. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Cliff, "Hei, Cliff…" Gray _sweatdrop_ melihat keadaan Cliff yang mengeluarkan aura suram. Gray hanya menghela nafas, "Ya ampun."

**~Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi~**

Sudah 4 hari berlalu, tapi masih belum ada yang mendaftar menjadi anggota klub. Sang ketua klub, Cliff, juga nampaknya sudah putus asa, dan menular ke anggota lainnya. Ruang klub pun terasa sangat sepi, termasuk Kai yang biasanya paling berisik kini diam tanpa kata. Ditambah suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"Ketua, bagaimana ini?" Ann bangkit lalu berdiri dihadapan Cliff.

Cliff menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kita hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban.." seluruh anggota kembali tertunduk lesu.

Sebuah ketukan pintu memecah keheningan. Kai bangkit membuka pintu.

"Ah, hai." sapa seseorang di balik pintu. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kai, rambutnya hitam yang diikat dan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"Siapa, Kai?" Cliff muncul dari balik Kai.

"Oh, hai Cliff."

"Kyoya!" Cliff sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Telinga Karen dan Ann mendadak berubah tajam ketika mendengar nama 'Kyoya'. Mereka langsung melesat ke pintu, menerobos Kai dan Cliff yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana. Kyoya juga menyapa kedua hadis itu dengan ramah. Tanpa ba bi bu Karen dan Ann langsung menarik tangan Kyoya masuk kedalam ruang klub, mereka juga tidak peduli dengan protes Cliff.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Cliff setelah semua anggota duduk tenang.

Kyoya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong blazernya, "Ini, aku ingin bergabung dengan klub kalian," ujar Kyoya sambil memperlihatkan brosur pendaftaran klub atletik.

Semuanya terkejut, termasuk Cliff. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening, membuat Kyoya menjadi bingung.

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja? Cliff?" Kyoya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Cliff.

"Yeah!" teriak duo gadis memecahkan keheningan. Lalu disusul teriakan Kai menambah rebut suasana. Gray dan Cliff hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat bergabung di klub kami, Kyoya." Cliff mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Kyoya menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Semua orang tampak bahagia.

**~Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi~**

Sementara dilain tempat, dua orang pemuda berada di depan rumah sakit. Salah satu dari mereka berambut perak panjang berdiri disamping pemuda lain yang mengenakan topi duduk dikursi roda.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu membaik, Jack." ucap pemuda berambut perak.

Yang dipanggil Jack hanya mendengus, "Begitulah. Tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali ke lapangan, tapi bukan sebagai atlet." ujar Jack dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jack, Skye!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat memanggil kedua pemuda tersebut.

Jack hanya melambai pelan, sedangkan Skye hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, princess. Lama tak jumpa."

"Kau masih saja begitu, Skye!" seru Jill memasang wajah cemberut.

"O ya, kau sudah mengambilnya?" tanya Jack.

"Ah! Iya, ini." Jill menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Jack. "Itu pasti barang yang berharga untukmu ya?" tanya Jill.

Jack mengangguk. Ketika Jack ingin memasukan benda penting itu ke sakunya, Skye langsung menyambar benda tersebut. Kini Skye menatap Jack garang.

"Benda sepenting ini sampai kau lupakan? Pin ini adalah tanda persahabatan kita! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai benda ini hilang!" Skye melempar kasar pin tersebut, tapi Jack sukses menangkapnya. "Aku pulang!" ucap Skye meninggalkan Jack dan Jill berdua.

Muncul tanda tanya besar dikepala Jill, lalu ia menatap Jack yang sedang menatap pin ditangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan Jill menepuk pelan pundak Jack yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jack.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang." Jill mendorong kursi roda Jack menjauhi rumah sakit dengan cahaya matahari senja sebagai latar belakangnya.

Skye yang belum jauh dari rumah sakit berjalan di pinggir jalan. Melintasi banyak toko dan kafe. Lalu langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Di depan toko itu terpampang sebuah _cupcake_ yang menjadi andalan toko kue tersebut. Sebuah kenangan sekilas terbayang di benaknya. Skye menghela nafas lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah pin yang sama dengan milik Jack berada di tangan Skye. Lalu Skye memutuskan beranjak dari tempat itu. Ketika Skye berbalik ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Orang tersebut terjatuh, lalu Skye mengulurkan tangannya kepada orang tersebut. Skye melihat topi orang tersebut terjatuh, lalu ia mengambilnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." ujar orang itu bertepatan ketika Skye memberikan topi orang tersebut. Orang yang menerima topi bertuliskan UMA tersebut memandang Skye. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Skye heran.

"Ah! Tidak. Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf." Skye lalu melihat sepatu orang tersebut, "Kau, atlet ya?" tanya Skye kemudian.

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku Skye." ujar Skye memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Gray." Gray menjabat tangan Skye.

"Tadi aku telah menabrakmu, kutraktir kopi ya," ujar Skye menawari Gray. Gray yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menyetujuinya.

**~Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi~**

Sekarang Kyoya resmi menjadi anggota klub atletik dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya latihan. Semua anggota sudah berkumpul dilapangan. Cliff datang dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya lalu membagikannya kepada semua anggota yang ada.

"Itu adalah jadwal yang kubuat untuk latihan kita," ujar Cliff menjelaskan.

"Ketua, kertasnya masih sisa satu!" seru Kyoya dari barisan belakang.

Cliff melihat semua anggotanya, dan memang benar kurang satu orang, yaitu Gray.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya Gray terlambat," ujar Kai.

"Sudahlah, kita mulai latihannya saja."

Semua anggota segera menuju tengah lapangan.

**Gray's POV**

Ah! Gawat, aku telat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku telat saat latihan. Gara-gara semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku jadi telat bangun. Aku segera memacu kakiku dengan cepat menuju halte. Setelah sampai di halte aku langsung naik bis, namun langkahku terhenti saat ingin menaiki bis tersebut. Aku melihat dia lagi, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata safir yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikiranku, yang baru kuketahui bernama Claire. Aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di halte bis. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Hei nak, mau naik tidak?" supir bis tersebut mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Tidak, tidak jadi," ucapku. Aku langsung menjauhi bis menuju tempat gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauhi halte. Aku buru-buru menyusulnya. tidak kupedulikan latihan klub yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Aku terus mengikuti gadis itu, seperti seorang _stalker_. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau aku membuntutinya. Lalu gadis itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Aku pun langsung bersembunyi.

"Apakah kau ini hobi membuntuti orang?" tanya gadis itu. Dugaanku salah, ternyata dia menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Gadis itu menatapku datar, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap gadis itu kemudian. Tiba-tiba aku teringat latihan klub. Aku menepuk dahiku keras. Bodohnya aku sampai melupakan latihan klub dan parahnya aku lupa membawa handphone, Cliff pasti akan mencincangku nanti. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku kasar. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Ikut aku," ujar gadis itu. Aku sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah telepon umum. Setelah itu dia pergi.

"Claire!" panggilku. Gadis itu berhenti lalu berbalik. "Namamu Claire kan?" tanyaku lagi memastikan. Claire hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, kurogoh sesuatu di dalam kantong blazerku lalu memberikan sebuah pin pada Claire. Aku melihat mata Claire membulat terkejut saat melihat pin itu. Claire memandangku dan pin yang ada ditanganku bergantian, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ini milikmu kan?"

**To be continue…

* * *

**

**Mwaha.. ngegantung banget! Rei publish buru-buru. Lagi banyak tugas sekolah.. T_T**

**Pertama, special thanks buat Baby nee-chan yang udah mau membenarkan fic rei yang sebelumnya ancur banget. Lalu untuk yang sudah mau membaca fic ini rei ucapkan terimakasih banyak, apalagi yang sekalian mereview.. rei seneng banget. ^^**

**Yang menentukan fic ini di lanjut apa dihapus tergantung dari readers sekalian maunya gimana.**

**delete or keep?**

**Sekian.**

**Ambe/R/eina Tsukiyoumi**


End file.
